Sheet-fed printing presses have been equipped with an increasing number of additional processing units (a coater, an embossing unit, and the like) to meet an increase in the number of colors and higher additional values due to recent requirement of higher quality printing. In a conventional sheet-fed convertible offset printing press and such a sheet-fed printing press provided with multiple processing units, all the processing units are driven by a single drive motor.
Accordingly, the drive motor thereof is subjected to large load and needs to have a large capacity. It is therefore necessary to use an expensive motor. Moreover, the drive system needs to be rigid, and further increases in size. As a result of the increase in size, it is necessary to use a motor having an even larger capacity, thus making it impossible to achieve high speed operation.